Der Antrazitumhang
by Sheitan Otori
Summary: Wie kamen die "hexenzwillinge" zu den Volturi?


Ich sah sie beide, diese unschuldigen Kinder. Wie sie vor Angst zitterten und wie sie keuchend neben dem Richter standen. Diese Menschen werde ich nie verstehen können.

Elezar stand neben mir, wie immer, und gab mir mit einem Blick zu verstehen was ich Wissen wollte. Diese zwei dort waren etwas Besonderes.

Das Mädchen, keine vierzehn Jahre alt und der Knabe, etwa in demselben alter, hatten etwas an sich was ich mir vielleicht Wünschen würde.

Schließlich wusste Elezar genau wonach ich hier Ausschau hielt. Nach Talenten!

Gut, die Talente der beiden würde ich erst gebrauchen können wenn sie verwandelt waren, aber das machte mir keine Sorgen. Ich hatte schon lange aufgehört die Jahre zu zählen die an mir vorüber glitten.

„Aro," Caius, der am ganzen Körper bebend neben mir gestanden hatte beugte sich vor, „Worauf wartest du noch? Ich habe Hunger und Markus steht auch schon in Lauerstellung."

„Geduld" raunte ich ihm zu. Meine Stimme war leiser als ein flüstern und dennoch konnte ich mir sicher sein das er mich verstand.

„Ich will wissen ob sie * schuldig * gesprochen werden."

„Das kann ja noch Stunden dauern, die haben doch gerade erst angefangen." Beschwerte sich mein Bruder und drehte sich weg. Doch für Kindereien hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit, sie fingen an.

Zuerst war der Knabe dran, er sollte mit der Streckbank befragt werden. Ich wusste schon dass er „gestehen" würde, niemand menschliches konnte der Methode lange wieder stehen, doch wollte ich wissen wie lange er es aushielt.

Auf seinem Weg zur Bank hielt er Augenkontakt mit dem Mädchen, seiner Schwester. Beide hatten einen eigenartigen Glanz in den Augen, Mut strahlte um sie herum und ich begriff dass sie sich gegenseitig halt gaben. Ihre Bindung war sehr eng, sie würde über den Tod hinausgehen. Dafür würde ich sorgen!

Zwei Büttel der Stadt spannten den Knaben ein, er wehrte sich kein einziges Mal. Bemerkenswert.

Auch als die Bank, angetrieben durch den Foltermeister, sich streckte verzog er keine Miene.

Doch als die ersten Gelenke knackten und ich hören konnte wie die Knie des Jungen brachen war die Beherrschung zunichte.

Doch nicht nur der Junge schrie, auch das Mädchen kreischte los und versuchte die Männer von ihrem Bruder abzubringen. Doch da war es schon vorbei, der Junge war ohnmächtig vor Schmerzen zusammengebrochen.

„Sehet, der Teufel hat ihn in Schlaf versetzt um der Befragung zu entgehen. So ist er schuldig zu sprechen im Namen des Herren!" proklamierte der Richter und befahl den Bütteln sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern.

Ein Kessel wurde nun herein Gebracht und über ein Feuer gestellt. Eine der hereingebetenen Nonnen warf einen kleinen goldenen Ring in den Kessel. Nun wurde das Mädchen nach vorne gestoßen.

Sie sah sich immer wieder nach dem Jungen um, als würde sie hoffen dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte und ich begriff dass sie der Zusammenhalt der beiden war.

Der immer noch vorhandene Stolz konnte auch durch dass inzwischen kochende Wasser im Kessel nicht ausgelöscht werden. Und, obwohl ich kein Mitleid mit Menschen hatte, ich wäre gerne zu ihr gegangen und hätte ihr versichert das sie um sich, und um ihren Bruder, keine Angst zu haben brauchte.

„Hol den Ring aus dem Wasser Hexe! Anschließend wird deine Hand verbunden werden und es für zwei Tage bleiben. Sollte nach der Öffnung sich schlechtes Wasser (Eiter) zeigen, so hat das Wasser, das Element der Reinheit dich abgestoßen und als Hexe verraten!" Die Nonne stieß den Arm des Mädchens in Richtung des Kessels und stellte sich zwischen sie und ihrem Bruder.

Noch Stunden später hatte ich das Wimmern des Mädchens in den Ohren. Es bestärkte mich es heute Nacht noch zu Ende zu bringen.

Nur Demetri und Felix begleiteten mich auf dem Weg zum Hexenturm wo die Zwillinge nach der Befragung untergebracht worden waren.

Die Wachen waren kein Problem für uns, jeder tötete einen, schnell und geräuschlos.

Ebenso öffneten wir die Türe und traten in die Kammer der Kinder ein.

Der Knabe lag still in einer Ecke des Raumes, das Mädchen hatte sich daneben geschmiegt und hielt sich mit schwachem Wimmern den verbundenen Arm. Sie blickten noch nicht einmal auf als ich Felix und Demitri anwies sie nach draußen zu tragen.

Ungesehen verließen wir den Turm und die Stadt, machten uns auf den Weg und trugen diese beiden Kinder mit uns in die Nacht. Diese Scene hatte etwas an sich was mir immer mehr gefiel, je öfter ich es sah.

Durch die Dunkelheit rauschende Umhänge, in perfecter Formation, nach außen hin heller werdend. Nur wir drei in der Mitte waren schwarz, Felix und Demitri Antrazit, und dann ein hellerer Grauton für Elezar und Renata.

Ich war gespannt wie sich die beiden Kinder kleiden würden.


End file.
